A child can't be raised in a day
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: My name is Clarisse La rue. When I was 16 my life changed forever, A friend died for me. All I wanted was my only friend back, and that's just what I asked Hades for. Unfortunatley for Chris and I, Silena had some different ideas. As you read this Chris and I will be Raising Charles Beckendorf II. Pray to the gods that we can do this right, and pray we have have some help.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, my first PJO story and I notice NO fanfiction's for my favourite couple- Selena and Charles! So, since I enjoy completely changing the ending of every novel I read... here is how I would have liked to finish Percy Jackson and the Olympians! *Roxas Lit* **

**Hades' POV**

I was in a disturbingly good mood, it was slightly terrifying and while being the God of death I saw some very wacky stuff. Yes, I said 'Wacky' Nico has been teaching me how to speak like a mortal. Not since Maria died have I even felt half as happy as today, my brother's accepted me with open arms for helping save Olympus, my son and I have begun a new and wonderful relationship, Persephone was only a bit mad when I said that Nico would be living with us for the year, and Demeter bought new cereal- no more Bran flakes for this god! Being the God of the underworld, I knew it could only go downhill from this point.

"Sir Hades! Um, Lord Hades!" I Ignored the woman's voice and continued with my book " Lord Hades, please... I have a request" This caught my attention, perhaps a Demi-god looking for an autograph. I turned around to see the Drakon-Slayer Clarisse, and the only reason I know it's her was because Ares didn't shut-up about her for the whole meeting. Some days I wanted to blast that big headed idiot down to the fields of punishment, yes, I said punishment.

"A request? Continue, Child" I raised my brow, urging the teenager to continue. She flipped her mouse-resembling brown hair back, then ruffling it at the very back. "A lost lover you wish to claim from the dead, Drakon slayer?"

"Not one, Lord Hades, but two" she looked me directly in the eye, I could see the girl was in pain. Usually this would have brought me great pleasure, but something about this was getting to me... not that I would ever admit it out loud, nothing bothered me; I was the lord of Darkness! Though with the Feeling's I was feeling right now, I should have been the Lord of adorable puppies! Or the God of a nasty conscious! Or worse yet, the Lord of FEELINGS!

"Two! Child, as you should know it is against the law to raise one member of the dead, let alone two!" I laughed my evil laugh, I had to supress a cough near the end. **Note to self: **Have Demeter make me a cough drop.

"I know, Lord Hades... I know it is a lot to ask for, but I slayed a Drakon! I`ll do anything more you ask of me!" the young girl looked so helpless, I hated that I suddenly had feelings... Curse Feelings, hopefully by the time I reached the underworld my feelings will have vanished at the sight of all the dead people...

"I shall consider your request, child. Before you suddenly become happy, since I am the lord of death I must ask my wonderfully unhappy brother to raise any member of the dead!" I said, making sure my voice went delightful and happy, but at the same time might crush her spirit. The Drakon slayer looked slightly crest-fallen, but quickly made her rebuttal.

"I know the secret password to enter Ares' home" Her black as night eyes bored into my soul, The eyes reminded me greatly of Nico's... Damn the boy was making me a softie! **Note to self: **Teach Nico my evil laugh. I knew the girl didn't lie to me, her eyes stared right into mine, she was determined to get what she wanted. Who could be so important to this girl for her to beg the lord of death to raise them?

"Hmm, and why would that be any use to me... Ares and I have several... Shall I say shared interests." The child thought this over in her mind, when she smirked. I had only seen the smirk several times, mostly by Ares when he got his way with the court. But never in a Demi-god, it was really weird! Yes, that WAS another Nico word, I am on a role!

"You can bribe Hephaestus with whatever you want in exchange for the password! I'll give it to you, I just want them back!" The Drakon slayer was losing her grip, I knew with my new-found weakness I wouldn't be able to say no.

"Alright, Child I will ask my Brother! But I need their names." I felt my insides churn, I might as well be the lord of Puppies! I'm such a weakling, perhaps Nico can give me some advice on how to cope with it.

"Selena Beaugard and Charles Beckendorf"

**Later, Still Hades' POV...**

I walked along the beautiful cobble stone pathway, Elysium was quite the beautiful place; especially for being in the underworld. I was looked for the two souls I was sent here for, both died for a noble cause. But, it was almost like they didn't want to be found.

several of the spirits were shocked that the lord of death walked in their midst, probably more shocked than Persephone is she saw me walking. 'You're too fat' this 'lose some weight' that, did she honestly not see how busy I was with work? This cancer virus was worse than when they had small pox! So many dead, too many dead people to keep up with!

I saw the two lovebirds over in the giant waterfall, yes, i said INSIDE the giant waterfall. Laughing, Kissing, and being very teenager-esque. Even being the god of death I hated when the demi-god's die young, I much prefer when their old a wrinkly. They almost look as old as Mother Rhea, and before we threw her into Tartarus she looked pretty damn old!

I walked up to the two couple, Mr. Charles was currently pinning young Miss Selena to the ground of the cave, trying to get a kiss. I cleared my through loudly, Selena turned her head just when Charles dove in for a kiss. His face just grazed a part of her cheek, before it hit the dirty floor.

"Lord Hades, what brings you to our lovely cave?" Miss Selena pushed Charles off of her body, he landed with a thud on the floor.

"I was sent here by a Clarisse La Rue. After she killed the Drakon, Clarisse came to me begging me to raise the both of you from the dead" Selena and Charles' eyes shone with happiness, I hated to break the news to them. "Unfortunately I could only persuade Zeus to let me raise one of you" The young Miss Selena's shoulders sagged; my conscious was eating away at me. It was probably just dying to get out and torment me after years of thinking I had my conscious removed.

"Selena of course" Charles said automatically, Selena turned to him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Charles, you can offer the world so much more! What can I do? What are my talents Charles?" Selena was on the brink of tears, something in the middle of my left chest began to feel warm and fuzzy.

"You are amazing at fashion! We live in new york, there are tons of opportunities for a fashion designer there... I don't want to go back to that world without you! I can't live without you, I'd rather be dead and watch you live until it was time for you to die naturally... Then you'd come back to me" Charles caressed her face gently, his large hand took up almost all of her tiny face.

"No. No Charlie! What about our condo in the city? Decorated in honour of our parents with an ancient Greek theme? And our kids? What about them, Charles JR, Xavier, and Amanda? You become a metal worker and eventually open your own shop? I can't have that with anyone else Charles I just can't love anybody else but you!" Tears steamed steadily down her cheeks, Charles then took her into a loving embrace. I blinked, then for some reason or another I noticed a small bump in Selena's abdomen... Holy crap, was she pregnant? (THREE Nico words in one day, I am so down with the kiddie lingo!)

"Um, Miss Selena" It felt very odd to use a demi-god's actual name, I usually used things like "child" or use their accomplishments to make them feel terrified that i knew everything about them, such as I did with 'The Drakon Slayer'. Selena whipped away her tears, her make-up was slightly smudged; but she stood and faced me.

"Is that a bump I see in your stomach?" For a moment I thought she was going to attack me for calling her fat, like the time I thought Persephone was pregnant all those millennia's ago. Until I realized she had just gained a bit of weight over the summer, her mother had fed her too much cereal. Charles looked alarmed staring down at the little bump in her stomach; he began trying to even out his breathing. Even though he was dead, I was worried his eyes would fall out of their sockets if he stared at her stomach any longer.

"Oh my" Selena breathed, she slowly reached down to pull up her tight pink shirt. After pulling it up she placed a hand on the tiny little bump, she started to cry again. I looked down, concentrating on Selena... Two heartbeats. She had two heartbeats coming from her body, at the ripe old age of 18 Selena Beaugard was pregnant.

"Now you have to go, you have to raise this baby in the world of the living Selena! Please, if not for me, than for our little baby!" Charles still looked alarmed, but overall he seemed happy. I wondered if that's what my face was like when Maria told me she was pregnant with Bianca, no. My face was more of a **Holy-crap-Persephone-is-going-to-kill-me **kind of look.

"Wait, I'm only aloud to raise one Demi-god... It's either Selena or the Baby" I hated my job. It was official, all these years after saying it wasn't that bad, i was kidding myself. I had to break this family a part, and I was becoming a total sap! Maybe Demeter would like me better is I WAS Tree sap...

"Well, Charlie JR of course, My son is going to live!" Selena smiled for the first time since I had arrived, Charles' eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Charles? How do you know it's a boy?" Charles asked, wrapping his two large arms around his girlfriend's slender body. Placing his hands right on the small bump that was Charles JR, I felt like smiling. I shook my head, I would NOT become tree sap! No matter how much time I spent with my son.

"I just... Know" She smiled up at him, they shared a passionate look before sharing an equally passion filled kiss. The kiss made me long for Maria's lips, how I missed my Maria...

"But... Who will look after the baby? Will Charles and I get to hold him? Or even play with him at all? You're not just going to drop him off at the local hospital are you? You can do this can't you?" I suddenly became worried, after knowing she was pregnant for five minutes Selena had already gone into over-protective-Mommy-mode.

"Miss Selena, calm down... I know just the person to raise your baby"

**Clarisse's POV**

He had done it! Hades, the most Evil, unloving, unforgiving person in all of the U.S.A. had done me a favour! Of course it had cost me the trust of my father, and maybe of all the council but the important thing was that Selena and Beckendorf would both be alive again! I would be a hero back at camp, Well, more than I was already!

With Criss at my side we entered the empire states building, right up to the front desk. Criss cracked a smile at my side, how we just loved to torment these people.

"Um... Excuse me, I'm looking for Aphrodite" I said, making my voice go girly and happy... It was sickening. Criss bit his hand to hold back his laughter, the man at the front desk just looked at me with his bored and tiered eyes.

"I think you're in the wrong place sweetheart... The Smithsonian is in Washington, that's where they have the Aphrodite exhibit." The man, Stewart, as I read on his name tag turned back to his Archie comic book.

"No, I read in some, like, article that Aphrodite lived all the way on the 600th floor!" I twisted some of my brown mousy hair in my nail bitten fingers, some of the tourists kept looking at me like I was insane. Wonder what they heard through the mist... Maybe they thought I was looking for a taco bell or something.

"No, Kid there is no 600th floor. It only goes up to 102 floors, so use the elevator, or get some exercise and take the stairs, just leave me alone!" He slouched back in his chair, picking up some old sandwich off his desk; I sure hoped it was from today.

"There is if you're the daughter of Ares and the son of Hermes" Stewart slowly lifted his head, smiling happily. He handed me the key card and we were on our way to Olympus!

We walked into the throne room to see almost every major god circled around something, probably Pandora's Jar. Or maybe Hephaestus managed to make an immortal treadmill, or something that could withstand the weight of a god.

"Clarisse! Criss! Enter the throne room of the gods!" I heard Zeus say, he hadn't even looked up from the little thing everybody was so wrapped up in. I looked up to my father who was glaring daggers at everyone, what would make my father mad and had every other god wrapped around its finger. Maybe a cool new weapon my father couldn't use or something.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades, Father... Everybody else" I bowed my head to everyone else I had not greeted, Criss stood beside me looking uncomfortable. The whole council- including the less important gods- suddenly became super big and sat in their thrones; someone had taken the 'thing-y' with them. I felt just a tad bit angry, what the hell were they hiding from me?

"Clarisse La Rue, I understand you asked Lord Hades a favour several days back... Am I mistaken?" Zeus boomed, his authority made me stand up taller. I wouldn't let some crappy lightning bolt throwing dude toss me around.

"Yes, Lord Zeus you are correct... I did ask Lord Hades for a favour" I stood up straighter, my fingers tapped on my thigh quickly and repetitively. Criss took my hand and squeezed it tightly; then he began to rub circles on the top of my hand. I breathed in, and then out. The stress was eating me alive, did he raise them or not! God damnit!

"And was that favour to raise two demi-gods from the dead?" Zeus stared down at me like I had broken a sacred law, it wasn't like I had run over Aphrodite with my Mom's truck.

"Yes... They both died for a noble cause, I don't think they deserved to die" I flipped some hair behind my ears, I looked over to Aphrodite she looked different. Shoulders slouched, bent over, uninterested in the matter at hand. She loved people getting tortured by her father, that's when I noticed the baby in her hands. The slut had gotten pregnant again? What a great way to celebrate a victory.

"No one deserves to die, Clarisse, but they did... and since you only managed to kill one Drakon, only one person is able to be raised" I tried to control my breathing, it wasn't working. My blood boiled, the anger flowed right through me, I thought he said he'd try! Damn Zeus! Damn Hades! Damnit, I'm going to get put in the fields of punishment for saying that!

"Alright, Clarisse, Honey calm down... So where Is Selena? Or Charles, whoever was raised!" Criss said beside me, I knew he was trying to calm me down... but It wasn't working, I still wanted to strangle him.

"They are in Elysium where they belong, neither wanted to live without the other." I blinked, once, twice, three times. These gods sure know how to press my buttons, were they trying to get themselves injured? I heard Criss slap himself in the head for the Gods' stupidity.

"So, I killed a Drakon for nothing! You're not going to raise anybody!" I was almost at boiling point, anymore I would have to strangle somebody when we got back to camp.

"No, I did raise somebody... By the request of Selena she wants the both of you to take good care of him, guard him with your lives" Hades spoke up for the first time in the meeting, I was confused. I looked over to see that Criss was as well, what was raised that needed both of our protection.

"Who?" Criss asked, I looked around the council room until I noticed Aphrodite becoming smaller and smaller until she was mortal size. She was holding her baby in her arms, suddenly she reached me and tried to hand me the baby.

"Um, what is that?" I cringed away from the thing, I was begging that this wasn't who Selena wanted me to guard with my life.

"This is Charles Xavier Beckendorf, the second. He's the one who Hades raised" I looked into Aphrodite's perfect face, and saw Selena's gleaming blue eyes. If she had faith in me that I could raise her baby I guess I could, even if I knew nothing about babies. I urged my brain to move my arms to hold him, but they stayed right down at my sides.

"Don't you want to hold the baby?" Aphrodite asked, holding the sleeping baby out to me. I looked pleadingly at Criss who looked just as stunned as I did.

"Um, I'll take the... Um, baby I guess" Criss held out his arms for the tiny little baby, it was hard to believe that once even the gods were this tiny! I wonder if they could make themselves giant babies? Like how they did now, just they were babies... That'd be awesome!

Aphrodite placed Charles in Criss' arms; I wasn't sure who was more uncomfortable with the situation, Criss or the Baby. After about 4 minutes of Aphrodite teaching Criss to hold a baby the right way, she gave the baby a big kiss on the cheek and went back to her throne.

"Clarisse and Criss, here is the newest member of your family, treat him like he is your own, and when he is ready- please make sure he gets to camp half-blood safely" Hephaestus said, looking down on us from his giant mechanical chair. The whole committee was now attached to Charles, and if we did anything to screw up Charles' life we would be the black stuff on toast that everybody scrapped off into the sink.

I looked down at Selena and Charles' baby; he had pale skin like Selena. But had most of Charles' facial features, like his long yet tiny nose, the fact that his lips were darker than everything else, and even Charles' ears. But I could see some Selena in him too, the thick eye lashes, the blue eyes, and the dirty blond hair that stuck out from his head in every direction. This baby was just plain adorable, one day this boy would be a heartbreaker like his Mom. I just wish I knew how to take care of him.

**I LOVE happy Hades, and Clarisse might be a bit calmer to since she's trying to raise a baby! Though there will be some outbursts from Clarisse in the next chapter or two! Tell me what you think in the commentary thing-y below!**


	2. Shopping with Kats

**Chris' POV **

I liked Clarisse. She was great when she wasn't trying to murder me, or skewer me, or try to bring any harm to me whatsoever. We had a lot of fun together, talking laughing, joking, if I was lucky I could sneak in a make-out session in every once and a while. I always thought that Clarisse was going to be my girl, and then it happened and I was totally psyched. But... now I wasn't so sure we could make it.

Three days with that damn baby and I was ready to strangle it.

When you see the babies in the movies you see perfect babies that never cry and just sit and play and make adorable cooing sounds. The ones that sleep ALL the way through the night, and at change time they don't squirm or even move- the parents could change the baby with one hand! The grandparents and aunts and uncles were always begging to hold them, and every time someone that held the baby that wasn't comfortable with babies- it fell asleep. I wish Charles slept.

Clarisse, Charles and I had spent 3 days in a crappy motel room. She wanted to wait to go back to camp until we had everything figured out and I wasn't fighting that. Clarisse was convinced we just needed a couple days to break into the whole parenting thing personally I wasn't so sure, I mean we were 18- We were practically babies ourselves. Though I was sad since Silena and Beckendorf had trusted us with the only baby they were ever going have, and we were screwing it up.

I didn't know how these teenage parents did this! Then it hit me, I WAS one of these teenage parents. I was now one of the people that their grandmothers were ashamed to look at, and that got the dirty looks in the super market. Mom always said that these teens that thought they could raise a baby were stupid, they should give the baby up for adoption because it can have a much more loving home. I'm guessing she only said that was because I was a teenage pregnancy, then child services came and took me out.

I wasn't ashamed of being a teenage pregnancy as most people thought, without them I wouldn't have been born. I was glad they tried to keep me as well, and that they wouldn't look back on me and say that I was a mistake. At least, I hope they don't. Mom never liked to talk about my birth mother, all she ever said was the only good choice my birth mother had ever made was to give me to a more deserving family. Dad didn't talk about her at all, maybe mom had made him or maybe he was just uncomfortable talking about it.

The first time I had ever asked about my birth parents was when I was 7, I had brought in a picture of my mom and dad for a project. The teacher wanted us to compare similarities between us and our parents for health, but when I brought the picture to show the class none of the kids could find anything remotely the same. The bullies in the class threw rocks at my head, call me the unwanted freak. So what did I do for payback? I cut holes in the bottom of their backpacks so it would break just as they got on to school property, and I defaced their pictures. But even the prank didn't make me feel any better, not only had I been unwanted but my mommy and daddy hadn't even bothered to tell me.

I asked them that day when I got home if I was adopted, mom and dad sat me down and told me that they didn't love me any less because I wasn't biologically mine, blah blah blah, and that I was still their son. I was crushed, they didn't even tell me! All I wanted was my mommy to hold me and tell me it was all going to be alright, problem was I didn't know who my mommy was.

If I did stay, Charles would know who his birth parents were.

I shook my head to get rid of the memory's floating around in my mind. I had to focus on the road ahead of me or I might just pass out from exhaustion. Last night we had ran out of diapers- before we checked in to the cabin we had bought some- So at 9 am Clarisse had sent me out to go buy supplies. It wasn't her best plan since I had no clue on what to buy, but I wouldn't have done a good job with 4 hours of sleep either.

I looked around to try and find some sort of place that sells anything remotely 'baby', God I didn't have any experience with this! I've never babysat a day in my life, I don't have any siblings, any cousins I'd had were all older than me, Hell, I don't even know if i LIKE babies and here I am trying to raise one.

I saw the 'Babies R Us' on my left and turned quickly, causing squeals behind me and probably a couple middle fingers. I circled the parking lot, there were so many pregnant women and women holding little babies; theirs weren't crying. I didn't see one man, god I really hoped one of them could help me. I had to think of a lie and quick, teenage father? Nah, the mothers would tell me the best was to give him to an orphanage. My mother passed of cancer after giving birth to my little brother? No, they'd know I was lying. Damnit! It's never been this hard before to make up a lie, Charles had already stop me from sleeping, now he was dampening my lying abilities!

Would the truth work? Or at least half the truth, my girlfriend and I were raising her best friend's baby after she died... Damn, it worked. The women would sympathise for our friend's death, think it was very honourable that we were trying to raise the baby, and think it was sweet that I stayed with her through this whole thing. Perfect lie that was the truth, awesome! I'd have to use that more often.

Walking into the 'Babies R Us' was even scarier than I had imagined. I couldn't focus on one thing, my eyes kept darting around so quickly it started to give me a worse headache that the time Clarisse had smacked my head with a shield. The warehouse was just so big, there was probably hundreds of baby things in here, how could something so small need so much stuff?

"Overwhelmed?" A tiny voice rang, I thought for a minute I was imagining it. But when I turned there was a tiny little girl probably 8 or 9, with her silky black hair done up in piggy tales. She was obviously Mexican or half Mexican or whatever; she had the dark skin and the black hair, even the happy and light brown eyes.

"Just a bit" I shoved my hands in my pockets, my eyes were trying to focus on the little girl but the colors behind me were just so bright, they just made you want to stare at them. She stuck her hand out waiting for me to shake it, I grabbed it once and shook. The little girl smiled at me brightly, she reminded me of someone- I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm Kathleen, Just call me Kat" Her eyes were just so bright and happy, I was half convinced she was a Demi-God. Probably Hermes by the mischievous glint in her eyes or even Demeter, Should I say something? I had never done this before, two for two I guess.

"Chris, I mean, my name is Chris... And yours it Kat, nice to meet you..." Why was I stuttering? This was a ten year old girl, not Hermes or Zeus!

"I can help you, I've done this twice! Well, My Mommy's had two other babies, so I know this store inside out" Kat smiled, showing a missing tooth. This kid was so adorable, I was curious if she was like Charles when he was a baby? Loud and didn't sleep.

"I'll take all the help I can get, Kat, thank you" I smirked, holding out my arm; which she took gladly. We grabbed a cart and headed towards aisle one.

FRG-**FRG-**FRG-**FRG-**

"Well, How do you know we don't want it?"

"You just don't it's bad for babies!"

"Well, what makes it bad?"

"The fact that there is BPA and PBA in it, Chris!" Kat placed her hands on her hips, as if she was challenging me. I looked over to the bottles, hundreds of different choices. My brain hurt.

"Alright, so which one are we getting?" I sighed into my hand, raking it down my face. I was in way over my head! A 10 year old that had her hair in piggy tales and wears a jean skirt knew more about baby products than me. _Dad, help me. _I prayed silently.

"The Glass, BPA and PBA free... Probably Bap free too"

"Which one's bap again?" she turned to look at me, that's when I realized she was joking. We both giggled, the giggles turned into laughs, and the laughs soon turned into hysterical laughter. Kat was pretty awesome, for a ten year old that is. She had no plans for the future, she would do what the fates had planned for her. Genius little girl.

"Alright, we have Diapers, wipes, Johnson's baby wash, baby formula, bottles and nipples- next we need clothes!" My eyes widened as she led me towards the overly large selection of baby clothes. Mixtures of Blues, Greens, Reds, Pinks, Purples, and Yellows. So many, Charles was just one baby- How hard could it be?

"So, I think we should start with the nappies" Nappies? It sounded like something you blew your nose into, but it was probably the pieces of clothes Kat was leading me towards. Just a guess.

"Aw, there Kinda cute" I looked at the so called 'Nappies' the ones with 'I love my mommy' and 'My big brother rocks!' Kat saw me, and held up the 'Just like my Daddy' Nappie. I put it in the cart.

"What about these?" Kat held up a set of three nappies that were on sale for ten dollars, I just nodded and went back to my search. A couple nappies later we headed over to clothes, we got the basics- a set of jeans, ten shirts, probably twenty Oneize's, and I got the tiny little booties to keep his feet warm.

I was starting to feel prepared. Then she sprung something on me I hadn't thought of.

"To the Toy section!" Kat yelled pushing the cart with one hand and pulled me in tow with the other. I had seen the section before, but I had thought they were for older babies, toddlers even.

"Why does he need toys? He's just a newborn he eats, he sleeps- well Charles doesn't actually sleep but you get my point- and he Poops! Why does he need entertainment" I asked as she stopped in front of very colourfully shaped animals. Mostly butterflies and elephants, but there were a couple mixed in the Fray.

"He needs to develop his senses, sound, hearing, colors... you want Charlie to be a smart baby, don't you?" Kat asked, arching her eyebrow up. I sighed in defeat, A ten year old girl was beating me at my own game. I looked at the toys, I grabbed a cute looking puppy, a dragon, and a circle thing with tabs that made noise. Kat was throwing a couple in, when she walked over and grabbed a giraffe that was on a pedestal.

"This may be expensive, but it's worth it! I've heard nothing but good things about it!" Kat handed me the giraffe- it was a twenty dollar giraffe.

"This so called 'toy' is twenty dollars, haven't we spend enough?" I looked at our cart, there was probably more than a hundred dollars' worth of product in there. I was feeling less and less prepared.

"Look Chris, babies are expensive... If you don't want the toy don't buy it" Kat looked hurt, I raked my hands down my face.

"No, Kat it's not that... it's just I have no idea what to do for this baby! I don't even know if I can stay with the girl I love because of him!" I sat down on the floor, closing my eyes. It was hard to believe that only 4 days ago life was normal, now here I was trying to raise a baby with my 18 year old girlfriend who might kill me if I do something wrong.

"Chris, Babies are hard in the beginning- if you want I can get my mom to teach you some tricks... and If you love her, and she loves you you'll find a way to make it work" Kat flashed her missing tooth, her whole face seemed to radiate happiness. There was just something about Kat that I just couldn't out my finger on, something familiar about her. I liked this girl, she was a sweet little angel- I just hoped she wouldn't turn into a monster.

**Clarisse's POV**

I was going to kill him. He would be dead the second he walked through the door, Maybe a spear through the head, or maybe Maimer could make a guest appearance... It didn't matter, I sent Chris out to buy diapers! How long does it take to get one lousy bag of diapers, there can't be that much selection, I mean the just hold babies poop! I didn't watch that much T.V. But there were always Huggies commercials on about how fantastically they catch babies' poop, so I would have just gotten the Huggies and ran back. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him with something like this.

"Please, Charles, Stop crying" I rocked the crying baby back and forth and nothing was working, His diaper was full but I couldn't change it because Chris wasn't back yet! I had tried bottle feeding but he just wouldn't take it. I was horrible with kids! I can defeat a Drakon, I can get hades to raise someone from the dead, but looking after a baby?

The door opened to find Chris with probably 35 bags of stuff on his arms, and behind him was a little Mexican girl wearing pig tales carrying one super large bag of diapers. If I hadn't of been holding Silena and Beckendorf's baby that was raised from the dead, I would have thought it was the craziest thing I had ever seen.

"Hey sweetie, sorry I took a bit longer than i had thought, babies need a lot of stuff" Chris smiled wide, kissing my cheek. He hadn't shown any intimacy in three days, and now he called me 'Sweetie' and kissed me? Something was wrong. Still aware of the crying baby in my arms I turned my attention to the Mexican girl, something was very odd about her- not monster odd, but I feel like I know her.

The little girl walked over to Charles and put in a green giraffe soother in his mouth, almost instantly he quieted down. She smiled and kissed his hand, Chris was unpacking the baby stuff, things like bibs and a baby monitor- Was he serious about keeping Charles?

"Teach me, Everything" I told her, she smiled- Showing a lost front tooth.

"Hello Clarisse, I'm Kat, I'm also your saviour- Let's get to it shall we?" Kat smirked, turning back to the many, many bags. Suddenly I was afraid of a 10 year old girl holding diapers. What was the world coming to?

**Heyyy! I could not believe how popular this story is, Thank you all so much for the reviews and the Story alerts, this is just fantastic. And a special thank you to my super awesome friend Kat who introduced me to Percy jackson, and another special thank you to the reviwer who corrected me on Silena's and Chris' name spelling! You rock. I'll try to update as soon as I can, keep reviewing and keep loving it! **

**~FRG **


	3. Chris' big suprise

**Clarisse's POV**

With control that had only come from years of training, and two years of psychotherapy, I dragged Chris over to the end of the room by the collar of his shirt. He staggered behind me, but followed obediently; with somewhat of a cross between horror and lost puppy look.

"Chris, what the hell were you thinking? I asked you for diapers, and you went out and got a nine year old girl! Not to mention what is probably hundreds of dollars' worth of baby crap!"

I turned to glare at him, usually he would fix his mistake and apologize- but for some reason Chris wanted to be hurt up today.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking of the baby, Clarisse! We don't know how to do this, we need the _help!_ Don't worry about the stuff, as you should remember that my parents are filthy stinking' rich, I've handled it." I blinked several times at the son of Hermes that stood before me; the way he looked at me was different. No, it was how he used to look at me; like I was everything to him. During the last couple days we haven't had time to really think about how it would affect our relationship, and I wasn't into all that mushy stuff but I did care a great deal for him- and I didn't want to lose him.

"Alright fine, if you said you've handled it, you've handled it. I trust you." My intellect was currently at war with my anger and this wasn't unusual in the brain of Clarisse La rue. Was I being too mushy? Then again I cared enough for Chris to give him a few victories every now and then.

"Clarisse, be reasonable. Hold up... Did you just agree with me?" His eyebrow arched, and eyes bulged from their sockets looking almost like Scooby-doo when he was terrified, typical Chris basically.

"Yes, as much as hate to admit it, thank you for helping... but who in hell is the girl?!"

I stared feeling like I knew her. Her eyes looked so familiar, and when she smiled I felt like smiling too. It was creeping me out.

"Oh, that's Kat, she's a... she's a friend" Glancing over I saw Kat playing with Charles and for once he wasn't crying. Just a baby. I was warming up to this girl already; she had shut-up the wailer.

"Does her mother know she's hear, you can go to jail for child abduction; and isn't it just a bit weird that you magically found an unattended nine year old and then brought her home with you. Don't you think it's a bit too much of a coincidence?" placing my hands on my hips and looking superior. Even if I felt exhausted and defenceless.

"I, um, didn't think of that... but I'll get Kat to call her mom an tell her where she is!" I could see the wheels finally beginning to turn in that thick head of his. Chris ruffled his hair and reached for his emergency cell, I stiffened, I had been caught up in horrible situations because of his damn emergency phone. So obviously, I loathed the thing with a bitter hatred.

"But that doesn't change the fact that this is TOO perfect!" I whispered at him angrily, glancing over I saw Kat taking everything out of the plastic bags and placing them in the dirty, and very ugly chestnut coloured dresser.

"Maybe the Gods are looking out for Charles? And someone bent her will to go there? I don't know, but there is something about her... I feel like I should trust her." Chris turned and smiled brightly at the young girl, turning back to me he wore his usual sexy smirk I had been bent and twisted into loving. His fingers intertwined with mine, and I raised a sceptic brow. "We could always y'know, ask her" Chris reached with his other hand to ruffle his sandy blonde hair that resembled so much his father.

"Kat, can you answer me a question?" I asked, Kat continued to finish unpacking everything that had been in the bags, she glanced at me and smiled wide; it was so familiar and I knew it from somewhere, but It just wouldn't make a connection. "Shoot" She said, messing up Charles' thin blonde hair- I wondered where he had gotten the blonde from when I realized that his hair would eventually turn darker, like mine had.

"Why were you so eager to help Chris out in the store, and why were you there in the first place?" I asked, I never withheld when I asked questions. I liked everything to be laid out on the table for my opponent to see, so I couldn't be held accountable for not asking or telling them the whole truth.

Kat stared at the cobweb in the corner of the room as if it was the fulfilment of all her dreams and wishes, I wondered why she stared at it... Was she thinking about my question? Or was she just lost in her own freakish world? Just as suddenly she snapped out of her dream like state and stared back at me. Kat shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno... I just had a feeling like I needed to be there, like it was important... The gods must have wanted me there for a reason, so I asked my mom to drop me off, and about after five minutes of waiting- Chris came." I raised another brow at her, she was mortal yet she followed the path that the gods had set for her. She hadn't ignored the voice or even told her mother she was hearing the voices again, but followed her instincts. Damn, at her age I would have KILLED for that power.

"So, here's a phone- Call your mum, tell her where you are... make sure to mention I didn't kidnap you, or try to do anything illegal!" Chris handed her the battered up red cell phone, while she made her call I paced back and forth in front of the large and uncomfortable bed that Chris and I had been sharing. I couldn't think, everything had changed far too quickly for my comfort, life had the upper hand in our battle at the moment.

Charles began to fuss and almost like a second instinct I was unaware of, I went to pick him up. I rocked him in my arms, and he began to fuss even more. What else could possibly be wrong with something so tiny?

"Your rocking him too hard, slow it down and make it more soothing and calming" my head snapped over to Kat approaching me, Chris' battered red phone in hand.

I raised my eyebrow but did what she said; he calmed a little but still continued to cry. I looked over to her, I was a desperate woman, and I didn't know how to raise a baby! I didn't know what he wanted, or how to properly wrap up a diaper!

"Maybe he's hungry, Chris and I bought some formula that's calm on newborn's tummy's, I'll be back in a jiff!" Kat zoomed off to one of the bags, and if I hadn't of been holding Charles, I would have face-palmed. I was following advice from a nine year old that said Tummy, and Jiff. We were doomed.

**:..CXB..:**

"IT'S NOT WORKING! HE'S NOT GOING TO TAKE IT!"

"You have no faith in yourself, babies can detect when you're nervous, just calm down and he'll take it!"

"I thought those were cats?"

"SHUT UP CHRIS AND HELP ME!" I shouted, Charles cried harder in my arms, I tried to soothe him but nothing was working.

"Let me take him, Clarisse" Chris said, I glared daggers at his skull. I had killed a Drakon! I could handle feeding a baby.

"It's fine. I've got him." I breathed in deeply; I tried to rid myself of all negative thoughts, even the ones that I was sure that my father put there for training. I was in my calm world, even Charles' crying stopped. I was calm.

I was standing in my childhood home, with my mother baking in the kitchen, and just her scent surrounding me. Slowly tiptoeing into the kitchen I saw my mother, a young beauty, before she had fallen into the drink. She smiled, then walking over to embrace me tightly, she smelled of gingersnaps and sugar. I found myself happy, and carefree, nothing could stop me here.

"Clarisse! Look!" I snapped open my eyes and I tried to figure out what Chris was so excited about.

I glanced down at baby Charles and my eyes widened, he had taken the bottle. He was sucking on that thing so hard I was sure it was about to pop off any second. I smiled down at the little thing; I had finally got him to stop crying.

When he was finished with his bottle, Kat showed both Chris and I how to properly burp him. Then she got us both to make a bottle, and what temperature is good for a baby.

I was slightly impressed with everything this little nine year old could do, not that I said anything, though. Her smile never faltered no matter how much Chris and I failed at what she was trying to teach us, though I was on edge, was she some sort of monster? A clever demon, perhaps? But as I looked at her face again, I couldn't help but see something was familiar.

After properly putting on his diaper, I thought maybe I could be a good Surrogate mother to Charles. Even with the odd's stacked against us -our age, the fact that it wasn't MY baby, school, daycare, money- Maybe, and just maybe, something good would come out of it.

I had decided to keep Charles on a trial basis, take him back to camp and see how different things would be. I couldn't help but think about what everyone would think of little baby Charles, or if Silena's reputation would be tainted because she got pregnant so young.

I felt warmth spread through me, it wasn't anger or rage. But faith, love, and compassion. Three feelings that I was very uncomfortable feeling; and something that I hadn't felt since I was a child. I felt like Silena was there with me, cheering me on. I knew she was watching from Elysium with Beckendorf, I hoped they were happy with my progress with Charles.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Mijo and Mami

_No one's POV_

The council of the gods peered down at the two teens and their young baby with concerned faces. Or, in Ares' case a scowl as big as a titan.

"Oh, I don't know how they think they can do this... their just teenagers!" Hera exclaimed, shocking most of the council room. She had no hate towards either children, and the baby was simply a baby, how could she hate something so small unless it was the work of her husband's unfaithfulness.

"Have faith, Hera, they'll get the hang of it" Aphrodite smiled down happily at her grandson, he was so handsome. Though, not a single clue why his hair was blonde. Silena had black hair, Charles and his mother were both of another race- she could never remember which one- and one of her many lovers had black hair as well. Odd.

"Certainly, my son is very clever! And Kat obviously knows what she's doing" Said Hermes, he had stopped by to deliver a new spear to Ares and had just got caught up in his adopted grandson.

"But they are just so young, what will they do for jobs?" Questioned Hestia, all eyes flickered to her; it wasn't often she spoke, so they knew it was a very pressing matter.

"Just give them another couple days! I'm sure they'll get the hang of it" Aphrodite smiled at Zeus; he pondered for a minute before sighing.

"Alright, just another couple days, now on to more pressing matters..."

"MY SPEAR HAS A HOLE IN IT HEPHAESTUS! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE, FIX IT NOW!" Ares shouted standing up and glaring at the smug looking Olympian.

"You were saying, before you were rudely interrupted, Zeus?"

** .:**

_Chris' POV_

"There we go, you've got all the skills to take good care of little Charlie" Kat smiled, tickling Charles' tummy with her dark skinned piano fingers.

"Thank you so much Kat, we really appreciate you helping us..." I told the nine year old, my lips stretched out into a warm smile. She had probably saved our asses from being beat by Beckendorf when we died from mal treating his only son.

"Yeah... Um, T-Thanks" I Clarisse scratched the back of her neck with the arm that wasn't holding Charles; she was looking everywhere but at Kat. I smiled at her, the apology probably tasted like acid on her tongue, but she loved Charles enough to thank Kat.

"Anytime, I put my number in your phone if you ever need me, don't be afraid to call" With that there was a light nock on the door, I was planning on driving Kat home, but I'm guessing that was her mother. When I opened the door I could honestly say I did not see this coming.

This woman had my features. She looked like me, and she looked like Kat. She had Kat's warm liquid caramel eyes, but my ears and nose. My lips, but Kat's darker skin tone.

Was this woman my mother?

No, no it couldn't be.

But, what if she was?

"Chris?" The woman asked lightly, her hand was on her heart and tears threated to fall from her eyes. I looked behind me to see Kat smiling up a storm and Clarisse looking like she was trying to solve a complex math question. I turned back to the woman, so this was my mother.

"Mom?" I asked, and she let out a sob then pulled me in for a long hug. It was so nice, and I felt so much safer. This was the woman who had tried to care for me, but who had loved me enough to let me go. My real mother. It was a great feeling.

"Oh, mijo, it's really you..." I pulled away and saw tears running down her beautiful face, I saw that she was only in her mid-thirties, with the only wrinkles on her face were smile lines- She was happy with her kids now, would she want me too?

I had asked myself that question so many times in the past, when I had considered trying to find her. My fear had always gotten the better of me, and I never ended up trying to find her. But by her tears I didn't think that she wanted to let me go just yet.

"Mami?" came a small voice from the back; Kat was addressing my mother... Her mother. She was my sister! I had known that she looked familiar; I was just too stupid to put the pieces together. "So, this is my big brother you talk about in your stories?" She had told stories about me? I knew she hadn't wanted to let me go, but had she loved me that much?

"Si, Kat. This is your brother Chris." She smiled at me and smoothed out my blonde locks carefully. Clarisse shuffled in the background, trying not to glance at me, or my mother. I had known Clarisse for a very long time, and I had never seen her feel awkward, ever.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Clarisse and our adopted son, Charles" Clarisse's lip twitched lightly, as she addressed my mother. But Mum was having none of that, she walked over and gave Clarisse a big hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

My eyes widened in shock, I was worried that Clarisse was going to rip her head off, but she kept calm as my mother fawned over little Charles just as Kat had.

My mother, Kat, Clarisse and I talked for hours. We caught up, but she never pressured me into talking about anything I didn't want to. I found out I had two siblings, Kat and Jade. Also that her name was Natasha, and she was married but neither of her kids were his. When she began to mention Hermes I got a little worried though.

"So Chris how's your father?" Mom sat on the lumpy bed across from the equally lumpy couch that Clarisse and I were seated at.

"Oh you know, a lot of travel, I don't see him that often" I tried to brush it off and move on but I saw a look in her eyes that scared me a little bit. It was like she had this aura about her that not only calmed you, but when she wanted to make you scared at the same time.

"Shame, Jade and Kat haven't met him yet..." She said, I stared at her for a moment, my voice had just up and left, and Hermes was their dad too?

"Hold up, Kat and this Jade are Demi-gods too?" I thanked the gods for Clarisse's ability to never be shocked by anything- ever. She would see something or hear something strange, and then just move on with her life while others would gawk and be mentally scarred for life- like watching a zebra and a horse mate, I had seen that once at a petting Zoo and my brain had never worked the same way again.

"Yes, but our days of fun are long over... I'm in love with Dennis now, and he doesn't mind at all, right Kat?" Mum turned to Kat who was playing with Charles on the floor, she looked up and smiled.

"I'm lucky since I have two daddies, even if I don't meet daddy Hermes, I always have daddy Dennis"

This day just kept getting stranger and stranger.

**Heya, I know this chapter is really sucky, but I have writers block and the ideas have just stopped. But this idea has been in motion of two chapters, so I finally got to reveal it. Next chapter will probably be In Clarisse's POV, now I want YOU to decide what happens in the next chapter. **

_They go visit beckendorf and Silena's parents to let them meet Charles_

_They go visit they're own parents to let them meet Charles_

_BACK TO CHB._

**Thanks to the all of you for reading and sticking with this, I have no plans to abandon this story. **

**~FRG**


End file.
